The Devil Inside Me
by Ebony A. Burton
Summary: Jin thought he had the good life. He had the best boyfriend in the world,a pretty good job that paid well,and he had gotten rid of the Devil. Yeah,life was pretty sweet,until a certain blonde came by and became his boyfriend's boyfriend. And then,things happen,and a certain little voice comes back in his head with a rage. Mpreg,Cursing,Fighting, and a lot of other stuff.


"Jin! Stop it! You're so damn childish!" Hwoarang had been yelling at Jin for the past ten minutes now. Jin knew he was ticklish,he knew how Hwroarang had a cute laugh when he was being tickled. He also knew how cute the blush on his face would be when he laughed for a long time.

Cute Laugh + Cute Blush + Sexiest Man on Earth = Foreplay

Jin and Hwoarang never had sex. They were both still virgins and wanted it to stay that way. It was true that they had their sexual needs here and there,but that could be solved with simple foreplay. And he'd be damned if Hwroarang didn't know how to make a man beg. Once,he asked him where he learned how to do some of the things he did. He just laughed and said "Let's just say that my upbringing wasn't exactly holy." At first,he thought it meant that he wasn't a virgin. But Hwroarang swore on his life that he was,and even promised to let him see it one day, to prove it.

You think you've seen a bloody man. Jin nearly died with how much of his blood poured out his nose. And their still paying the bill for it!

But,he never asked when he would get to see it,he just simply waited for him to tell him when it was time. And tonight,he had a hunch that tonight would be the night. Not for sex,but he wanted to really see what Hwoarang had been talking about 3 freaking months ago! Not to say that he was a pervert,but he had an imagination too. An active one at that.

Jin laughed hysterically and said "You know you like it!" He tickled him under his arms,and that's when the laughter really started up. He just couldn't hold himself back.

The last two years had been the happiest of his whole life,and being with Hwoarang made it all the better.

He knew that after he got rid of the devil,his life would be infinitely better. And so far,he was right. He was having so much fun. Hell,when he would go to the store,even the freaking animals seemed to like more. When he would walk by people,they would feel inclined to say hello,rather than cower away in fear. When he went to sleep at night,his dreams were filled with him spending time with Hwoarang in a meadow. He could smell it in the air around him. His life became infinitely better when the devil was gone.

Now,he wanted to spend the rest of his life getting stronger and getting closer to his man. Yes,it was true. Although he didn't say it much,and it didn't really show,Jin claimed Hwoarang to be his. He didn't give a fuck on how many times people told him that was weird. He wanted to everyone to know who the hell was in charge. Up to this point in his life,every one listened too.

Hwoarang lightly punched Jin,trying desperately to get him off. He was losing air and he just couldn't stop laughing. It was starting to drive him up the freaking wall. But no matter how much he protested,Jin continued relentlessly. He swore he would get Jin back for this later. Suddenly,a moan escaped his lips. Calming down just a bit,the tickling had stopped. But Jin's hands were still moving,across the korean's chest.

"Ahh,Jin. Se what you fucking made me do? Now I'm all sensitive..."

He smiled sweetly at Jin,but was blushing like a mad man. Jin just couldn't help himself,he was getting so hot,and his erection was starting to hurt. If they weren't going to have sex,he wanted to make him want to.

"But Hwoarang,I just can't resist,with the way you smile and blush like that,it makes me wonder if I'm not already in Heaven,or in hell..." He lightly licked the bottom side of the Koreans abs,loving the taste he got. Hwoarang leaned his head back and moaned softy.

Jin was losing himself in those sounds. They were like Heaven for him. He could't get enough and never wanted to.

He leaned his head down a little lower,getting closer to the pelvic area. He could feel his face getting hot. The man below him was beginning to squirm under his touch,flinching at every touch,lick,or breath. "Jin... You're making me really hot."

Jin was just pulling his pants down when...

_-Ding Dong-_

Someone was at the door. Jin stared at Hwoarang who groaned. "Coming. Jin,we are not going to ignore it this time. Who knows,it may just be the mail man." As he started wiggling off the bed,Jin held onto his waist. "But if it's just the mail man,then we can ignore him,right?I mean,it's not like we have to go get the mail from him. And we've ignored him before. No big deal."

The Korean just chuckled and ruffled Jin's hair. "Yeah,but what if it's not the mail man? What if it's a homeless guy who's asking for spare change?It it is,then I want to give him some."

Trying again to wiggle himself out of Jin's grasp,the man below him held on tighter. He was really hard,and didn't want to have to wait. It was his day off damn it! He wanted to enjoy his sexy boyfriend as much as possible!

"B-But what if-"

_-Ring Ring-_

Both men heard a phone ring. Jin took a moment to listen to it. Then he realized what song it was. Hwoarang picked up his phone before the song got too bad and flipped it open.

"Yello? Oh,hey. What you doing calling me this early?" He looked at a clock,it said 9:30. Most people knew not to call him or even wake him up before ten,else they wanted his wrath."I guess. What? Yeah,he's with me. Ummm,kinda in bed,we were a little busy. But then some ass hole decided to ruin it by ringing the door bell. I'm kicking his ass as soon as I get off the phone."

Jin smiled,knowing that he had finally agreed to staying in bed a little longer. But whom ever was on the phone was giving the Korean a shock,for his eyes began to grow wider and wider. And before he knew it,Hwoarang was from under him and running to the door. After about 2 seconds of cunfusment,Jin was running after him. By the time he got there Hwroarang had his pants puled all the way up and was unlicking the dor.

"Wait!" Jin grabbed his hand,stopping him from unlocking the door. He put an arm around Hwoarang's waist and tugged a bit."I'm so serious,whoever's at the door can wait another ten mminutes if they've got the energy to get here this early in the morning."

His answer to that was a small kiss on the cheek and a "I'm sorry." Reluctantly,he let him go and stood nearby. He wanted to know who to be mad at for disturbing them.

When the door opened,the was a bright light,it shone in his eyes and blinded him for a second. As soon as he saw the other's eyes however,he knew _exactly_ who it was. He could be mad at this person for some time...

**Author's Note:**

Hey there! I'm not dead,so don't get any funny ideas. I'm just getting kind of stressed recently,and the EOC isn't making things any easier. But this is a story that I've been meaning to do for awhile. As well as a Resident Evil one that I still haven' t gotten to. But I will in time. For now though,read this one. Look it over,and tell me what you think. I made this one in particular because: One,I love theses ,Jin and Devil Jin are the second hottest characters in all of Tekken history. Finally,I don't see enough of this pairing oN Fanfiction as it is. So read,review,and check my new update for You belong to me.


End file.
